Richard Sullins
Richard Sullins is an FBI special agent and the head of the Internal Affairs inside the FBI. Biography Season 2 Richard Sullins is the head of the Internal Affairs Departments in the FBI. He had some history with agent Mahone the FBI agent who lead the hunt against the Fox River 8, he had already investigate about Mahone 's activities, during the Oscar Shales's hunt, and particularly about Shales mysterious dissapearance. After the death of Abruzzi and the execution of inmate Tweener, Sullins became very suspicious and came from Quantico to the FBI field offices in Chicago. He interrogate Mahone and quickly found that Mahone had executed both Abruzzi and Tweener. But he can't managed to push his investigation far, he received a call from his superior to make him back in Quantico (a call ordered by The Company). Angry to hasn't managed to send Mahone in front of a trial. Sullins contact an FBI agent working with Mahone on the inmates case: Special Agent Wheeler, and ask him to report all the moves of Mahone. Both of Wheeler and Sullins found that inmate Benjamin Miles Franklin a;so known as C-Note has been threaten by Mahone to kill his family if he will not commit suicide in his cell, then they tried to negotiate with Franklin to testify against Mahone in front of a judge and propose him to be exonerate and make him enter into the Witness Protection Program. After that Sullins make the FBI hunting for Mahone. Season 3 Special Agent Sullins came back during the Sona crisis to deal with Mahone: after that Kellerman had testifyied against the Company the government had begin to investigate about Company's activities. Sullins was put into an ONU's task force who try to find more witness to testify against former President Reynolds. Sullins teams up with Agent Lang, aware of Mahone past with the Company, to find Mahone in Sona and make him testify in front of a court and eventually free him from Prison. But the trial gone bad: Mahone was in needs of his drug and make a non-sense declaration and sent back in Sona. The Final Break Short after the Company fall, Sullins presided a special committee of the Internal Affairs Department who had to decide if Mahone (clear of all activities with the Company and completely exonarate) will be allowed to be back in the Federal Bureau of Investigations. Sullins allowed him to gain his job again if he will go to spy Scofield's activities in Miami and stop an eventual prison break from the Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility. Appearances Trivia *Richard Sullins has been many times named by the fans as Richard Suvillan. *He's is one of the 3 characters, not counting Sara Tancredi, Michael Scofield, Fernando Sucre, Lincoln Burrows and Theodore Bagwell, who is aware of Fox River, Sona and Miami-Dade Penitentiary Women's Facility along with Jonathan Krantz and Felicia Lang. **All 3 appear in season 2, season 3 and season 4 and/of Prison Break: The Final Break, while not being main characters at all. Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Living characters Sullins, Richard